


Let The Tears Come

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Prison, Some Fluff, mentions of bruises, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Robert Sugden doesn't sit idly by while someone beats his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Three of Robron Week - You're The Boss.
> 
> Probably stretching it a bit but after tonight's episode I had to write something. No mention of drugs or any other spoilers except for Aaron being hurt.
> 
> I would love to see both Aaron and Robert's reactions to tonight's events at Mill Cottage :)

Robert thought he’d felt his heart break before, many times over if he’s honest, but that’s nothing to what he’s feeling now. _Heartbreak, pure heartbreak._

No actually it’s not just heartbreak, it’s anger too. Anger and frustration. Frustration that he can’t do anything, can’t make this better.

He tries to keep calm, tries to hide his feelings as Aaron sits down in front of him, wincing and holding his ribs. Just a week ago they’d sat here like this and despite everything they’d both had smiles on their faces and now...now Aaron’s beautiful face is covered in bruises as no doubt is the rest of him and Robert can’t do a damn thing, can’t even touch him.

“How’d that happen?”

“Don’t.”

“ _Aaron!”_ He tries to keep his voice down, he really does. He can’t stop his eyes taking in the room; no one is really taking any notice of them. They’re all preoccupied with their own precious thirty minutes. Except for one guy. “Was it him?” He does whisper this time, thankfully, but he wants nothing more than to jump up and launch himself across the room.

“Robert, please. It’s not going to help anything. I can handle it.”

“Just tell me his name, then I’ll drop it, I promise.”

“No! Robert you can’t do anything, just leave it.” Robert gives him his best unimpressed look. He doesn’t want to make this harder for Aaron but he’s determined to do something. “You report it and it’ll just get worse, don’t you get that?”

“His name Aaron. I’m not going to report him, I’m not that stupid!” Well he’s not going to report it now, so he’s not lying, not really. “I’d like to know the name of the man who’s beating the crap out of my husband, is that so much to ask?”

For some reason that makes Aaron chuckle slightly, which also makes him grimace in pain, but Robert’s glad he can still bring a smile to his face.

“Jason. His name’s Jason.” Aaron whispers. Robert nods, files the information away for the drive home.

“Thank you. So...” He’s really at a loss with what to say. It was hard enough last week but now. Robert doesn't think he’d ever felt this powerless.

“Just talk to me about home. Anything interesting happen?” Robert can’t help but burst into laughter. “What?”

“Jimmy. It’s a long story, but he uh, he tied Rakesh to a chair on the top floor of Mill,” Aaron’s eyebrows are nearly up to his hairline, “He thought he could torture him into leaving the village. He probably could have but his idea of torture is playing _Barbie Girl_ on repeat at full volume. Rakesh must have untied himself or something because he ended up falling out of the window and landing by the porch!”

“No, you’re winding me up. _Jimmy?_ ” Robert nods smiling.

“Yeah,” Robert lowers his voice, “Apparently he’s even worse than us at kidnapping!” Aaron's snort does turn a few heads but Robert doesn't care.

Robert leaves with Aaron’s laughter ringing in his ears. It doesn't make anything better but it was a start. As he reaches his car he pulls out his phone, a plan already forming.

“Cain? It’s Robert, I’ve just come from seeing Aaron. I need your help with something. Who else do you know in Hotten Prison?” If he has to wipe tears from his eyes while he speaksto Cain, well nobody needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr  @nooneelsecomesclose17


End file.
